Peter Pan
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: "Kau harus mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Tidak peduli kau adalah Tinkerbelle atau Wendy sekaligus baginya. Perasaan tulusmu itu, jangan hanya disimpan dalam hati." Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang mereka tunggu?. BAEKSOO Fanfiction. Sorry, di paragraf terakhir ada NC... sedikit menjijikkan dan pengen muntah... (?) RnR


Title : Peter Pan

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance

Rated : T NC 21

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun EXO

Do Kyung Soo EXO

Support Cast : Kim Jong Dae EXO a.k.a Chen

Cameo : Kim Jong In EXO a.k.a Kai

Kim Min Seok EXO

Pairing : BaekSoo/BaekDo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya, SME.

Ide dan Alur cerita adalah milik saya

Song Writes By HON JIYO/ dll

Romanized and Translates By Saranghae Infinite EXO BAP

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

WARNING LAGI!. Di Paragraf2 terakhir ada bagian yang sangat YADONG!. Jadi hati2 awas kejegur jurang.:3

.

**Peter Pan**

Angin pagi bertiup pelan menyentuh tengkuk seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Namja bertag-name 'Byun Baek Hyeon' itu sesekali bernyanyi, mungkin lebih tepatnya menggumam.

Entahlah-

Kurasa itu lagu buatannya sendiri, mengingat dia adalah salah satu murid terbaik disekolah seni ini.

Baekhyun berhenti didepan pintu berwarna coklat mengkilat. Hampir saja, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari balik sakunya, ketika ia menyadari pintu tersebut sudah terbuka.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit alisnya, heran.

Jemarinya yang seputih susu, memegang gagang pintu perlahan dan membukanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di…"

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Baekhyun belum pernah menemui makhluk bernama manusia yang seindah ini. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambut hitam terawat dengan poni yang menjuntai diatas mata bulatnya.

Namja itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Tadinya, ia duduk didepan piano.

Namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong. Naneun Do Kyung Soo imnida."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari hipnotis dipagi buta yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ng… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?." Ucap Baekhyun terlihat formal.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun adalah namja yang cerewet dan terkesan konyol dihadapan teman-temannya. Ia juga mudah bergaul dengan siapapun yang baru ditemuinya.

Tapi, namja ini…

Anggap saja, ia masih terkena pengaruh hipnotis di pagi butanya.

Namja bermata bulat itu, tersenyum. Manis sekali. Hampir saja, air liur Baekhyun menetes kalau tidak segera ia telan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chen Sunbaenim. Tadi, dia menyuruhku menunggu didalam sini."

Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihat bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo saat ia berbicara.

"Memangnya, tadi Chen pergi kemana?." Tanya Baekhyun kaku.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, seorang namja terlihat membuka pintu dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung disambar oleh Chen. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mencium keningnya dari samping.

Baekhyun meronta, berusa melepaskan diri, sementara Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar. Dan…. Jangan lupakan mata bulatnya.

"Tolong, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Baekhyun sadar bahwa dari tadi Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Ng… tidak." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?." Ujar Chen kemudian, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah."

"Belum."

Ujar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Baekhyun berkata 'sudah' sedangkan Kyungsoo berkata 'belum'.

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya. Namja bermata sipit itu, membuang muka.

"Maksud kami…"

"Maksudku…"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengatakannya bersamaan. Refleks, mereka berpandangan. Cukup lama sampai Chen berdehem mengagetkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sementara Baekhyun membuka mulutnya mencoba menutupi tertawanya, namun rona merah merona dipipinya itu, tidak bisa tersamarkan begitu saja.

Chen yang melihat sifat malu-malu Kyungsoo dan juga sifat sok jaim Baekhyun, merasa jijik dibuatnya.

"Cih, hentikan kalian berdua.." Gerutu Chen.

Menyadari kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi, Chen mencoba memecah suasana.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-Ah, ini Kyungsoo. Dia akan bernyanyi bersama kita nanti di Acara Wisuda Sekolah. Dan Kyungsoo-ya perkenalkan ini adalah Baekhyun. Kami berdua akan jadi partnermu selama latihan sampai pementasan selesai." Ujar Chen panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tertarik.

"Oh, iya… Kyungsoo-ya, bukannya pertandingan basketnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi?." Ucap Chen sembari melirik jam tangannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat memebelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Astaga!. Aku melupakannya!. Baekhyun hyung, Chen hyung,, aku permisi pergi dulu…" Kata Kyungsoo. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun memandang punggung ramping namja bermata bulat itu, sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat.

"Apa, namja sekecil itu, pemain basket?." Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chen mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menghampiri Pianonya dan menekan beberapa tuts diatasnya.

"Chen..!."

"Bukan. Dia hanya penonton."

"Kalau cuma penonton, kenapa dia harus terburu-buru seperti itu." Baekhyun mengambil gitar dan duduk disamping piano Chen.

"Itu karena…"

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Refleks, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Itu, karena dia ingin memberi semangat kepada orang yang special." Bisik Chen pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Hentikan kelakuan burukmu itu, Chen!." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chen.

Chen hanya mendesah pelan.

Baekhyun melamun, senar gitar ia petik dengan tidak beraturan. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka mendengar alasan Kyungsoo menonton pertandingan Basket tadi. Yeah… walaupun alasan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Chen.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan…" Ujar Chen, melagukan kata-katanya sesuai dengan nada yang dihasilkan jemari tangan dengan tuts pianonya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ia berusaha focus dan menemukan nada dibalik permainan gitarnya.

.

.

.

**PeterPan**

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenggang santai di koridor sekolah dengan jas tersampir di bahu kirinya. Waktu senggang menuju wisuda sekolah memang sangat membosankan.

Semua guru sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melepaskan murid-muridnya dari SMA ini. Sementara para anggota OSIS membuat kegiatan tetek bengek yang membuat kegiatan belajar-mengajar menjadi tidak efektif.

Baekhyun sendiri kelas tiga, sebentar lagi ia akan melepas predikat anak SMAnya dan menyandang predikat sebagai MAHASISWA.

Ada kebanggaan.

Ada juga kesedihan.

Mungkin ini konyol, tapi Baekhyun merasakannya. Ia merasakan perubahan besar dari dirinya.

Ia mulai berpikir akan jadi apa dia setelah ini.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin menjadi PETER PAN saja. Anak kecil yang selalu bahagia.

Anak kecil yang takkan menjadi tua.

Atau mungkin ada alasan lain yang membuatnya enggan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak spontan memandang namja yang tengah tertawa renyah di kejauhan.

Namja yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi.

Sepertinya Peter Pan telah menemukan Wendy-nya.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan Peter Pan sadar, ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Wendy.

Saat itulah, untuk yang pertama kalinya Bocah yang selalu bahagia dalam hidupnya, bersedih.

Mata Baekhyun masih belum berkedip. Bukan karena menikmati tawa Kyungsoo dari kejauhan, melainkan memandang tangan kekar berwarna tan yang merangkul pundak kecil milik Kyungsoo.

Dan begitu jelas di mata Baekhyun, tangan putih mulus milik Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang namja tan itu.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sangat bahagia.

Kalau sebelumnya Baekhyun menyesal kenapa ia baru mengenal Kyungsoo saat ia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Kini, ia berharap agar tidak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Baekhyun segera berbelok ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah tampannya. Berusaha bangun dari dongeng yang baru saja terkarang di otaknya.

.

.

.

**Peterpan**

.

.

.

"Ah!. Kau sudah datang?." Teriak seseorang saat Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang latihan.

Baekhyun meraba tembok dan menyalakan lampu. Disaat lampu itu menyala, mata Baekhyun menangkap Wendy-nya, ah! Maksudku Kyungsoo yang sudah tersenyum menatapnya.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Kenapa tadi, kau tak menyalakan lampu?." Tanya Baekhyun kaku.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang meneduhkan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Baekhyun-hyung. Tapi kau datang lama sekali. Aku jadi bosan." Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya mendekati piano.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

-Sayang, sudah milik orang.-

"Chen, kemana?." Tanya Baekhyun. Ia duduk ditempat yang biasanya ia tempati saat bermain gitar.

"Chen hyung tadi pergi, ia hanya memberikan ini kepadaku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Ia menyerahkan kertas partitur kearah Baekhyun, yang langsung diterima oleh namja bermata sipit itu.

Baekhyun memandang kertas partitur itu dengan seksama, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan ke namja didepannya, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kata Chen hyung, ia mendapatkan inspirasi saat menemukan foto mantan pacarnya. Kita-eum, maksudku aku dan hyung disuruh melanjutkannya." Terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Baekhyun membaca lirik yang diciptakan Chen.

"Ng… Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau memainkan ini?." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne!. Aku sudah mempelajarinya sebelum hyung datang tadi."

"Kalau begitu, mainkanlah untukku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas kearah Baekhyun sebelum jemarinya menari diatas tuts piano.

Baekhyun menyimak permainan piano Kyungsoo, sekaligus mempelajari lagu ciptaan Chen.

"nalgeun il-gijang meonjireul teo-reonae mundeuk pyeolchin got keu so-gen hae-malgge  
ni-ga isseo ajing neon geudaero yeo-gi nama-isseo"

(I brush off my worn out diary and suddenly, in the opened pages  
You clearly are there, you still remain there just the same)

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah melagukan dua kalimat pertama.

"Astaga!. Apa Chen masih menyukai mantannya?." Ejek Baekhyun sembari tertawa ringan.

Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan perhatian.

"Hyung… Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?." Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, aku pernah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Memangnya, seperti apa orangnya?." Mendadak Kyungsoo diburu rasa ingin tahu.

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit, mencoba mengarang jawaban yang akan ia berikan atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Ah! Tapi kenapa yang ada diotak Baekhyun hanya wajah namja bermata bulat itu.

"Dia… adalah Wendy-ku. Ng… tidak, dia lebih cantik dari Wendy maupun Cinderella." Gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan sesuatu muncul diotaknya.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan ini…"

Kyungsoo memainkan tuts pianonya dengan melagukan kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diotaknya.

"neoneun Wendy Cinderellaboda yeppeot-ji  
gaseum ttwiike mandeun dan han saram neol neukginikka du nuni binna"

(You were prettier than Wendy or Cinderella  
The one person who made my heart pound  
As soon as I felt you, my eyes shone)

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama permainan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungsoo-ya, kau genius!." Pekik Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau lirik ketiganya, seperti ini…"

Baekhyun beranjak duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menggerakkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano.

"nan yeongwonhan neoye PETERPAN. keu shi-gane meomchun ne namja  
seotul-jiman neomu sarang-haet-deon naye neo-ye-ge danyeo-ga"

(I'm your eternal Peter Pan, your man who has stopped in time  
I may be clumsy but I loved you so much and I will run to you)

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Lirik lagu yang baru saja mereka ciptakan telah membuat sisi sensitive dari dirinya tersentuh.

"Ya!. Kenapa kau menangis Soo-ya?." Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya terharu." Ucap Kyungsoo membela diri. Ia menghapus air mata yang lolos dari matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tidak bisakah, kita mencantumkan Tinkerbelle dalam lirik lagunya?." Pinta Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Wae?. Apa karena kau merasa kasihan pada Tinkerbelle?."

"Aku hanya merasa, aku mirip dengan Tinkerbelle…" Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

Mata bulatnya memandang lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menunggu.

"Aku mencintai Peterpan yang sudah memiliki Wendy. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa berusaha selalu ada disampingnya, baik suka maupun duka." Ucap Kyungsoo masih menatap mata Baekhyun. Yang dipandang salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Jadi, Kyungsoo dan namja tan itu belum jadian?." _Batin Baekhyun

"Apa aku sok puitis?." Kata Kyungsoo membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo." Baekhyun balas menatap ke mata Kyungsoo. "Tanpa Tinkerbelle, Peterpan bukanlah apa-apa."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur ke pipi Kyungsoo. Tangan seputih susu itu mengelus pipi lembut milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Tidak peduli kau adalah Tinkerbelle atau Wendy sekaligus baginya. Perasaan tulusmu itu, jangan hanya disimpan dalam hati."

Ucap Baekhyun kemudian. Jemari tangan kanannya menurun tepat didada Kyungsoo.

Bagaikan tersihir, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kulihat kau dan namja tan itu serasi." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang semula terhanyut oleh kata-kata Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja menyemburkan tawanya.

"Namja tan?. Maksud Hyung, Kai!?. Omona!..." Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat untuk tertawa.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

"Ada orang lain yang aku sukai Hyung. Dan dia bukanlah Kai."

"Hah?. Tapi kalian terlihat bahagia sekali. Tadi… di lapangan Basket…" Baekhyun masih belum mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kami bahagia, Bukankah tadi Kai yang membuat team Basket kelas kami menang?. Hyung ini.."

Baekhyun memandang lantai yang diinjaknya. Berbagai pikiran bodoh mencela diotaknya.

Kyungsoo melorot kelantai, tangannya memegang kepala Baekhyun dan mendongakkannya.

"Hyung… apa kau cemburu?." Tanya Kyungsoo serius yang langsung menohok hati Baekhyun.

"Aku…"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Bukan karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia ucapkan, melainkan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah dilakukannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun hanya diam saat Kyungsoo menempelkan bibir penuhnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

Tapi, Baekhyun merasa tidak rela saat Kyungsoo melepas kecupannya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kelantai dengan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan leher Kyungsoo.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo bingung mendiskripsikan perasaannya, antara pasrah atau malah menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun kepadanya. Nyatanya, ia tidak berhenti menelan salivanya saat Baekhyun melumat bibirnya. Kalau saja, bibir Kyungsoo tak terkunci oleh bibir Baekhyun, mungkin ia sudah mendesah berulangkali.

Baekhyun masih mengulum bibir milik Kyungsoo. Dihisapnya bibir bagian atas dan bawah milik namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo mendesah sekali dan saat itulah lidah milik Baekhyun masuk kerongga mulut Kyungsoo, mengajak tuan rumah untuk bertarung.

Lama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergulat dengan lidah mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa kali mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk sekedar menghirup nafas dan kembali berciuman. Seolah tak pernah bosan, karena itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan cairan saliva keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Baekhyun membiarkan namja itu mengambil nafas, sementara jemarinya melepas kancing baju milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat tubuh Kyungsoo telanjang dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya, saat membayangkan nipple Kyungsoo dan bentuk tubuh tanpa busananya.

Namun,

Belum genap dua kancing yang berhasil dibuka Baekhyun, seseorang membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Kyungsoo refleks bangun dan mengancingkan bajunya.

"Chen…!."

.

.

.

**Peterpan**

.

.

.

"Ya!. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?. Bentak Chen.

Guratan diwajahnya tampak terkejut dan marah disaat yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sementara Baekhyun mencoba bersuara namun tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baru saja, aku tinggal sebentar kalian sudah melakukan hal yang menjijikkan. Sadarkah kalian?. Ini masih disekolah!. Dan ini adalah ruang latihan!. Sudah berapa hari kalian kenal, sehingga kalian sudah berani melakukan hal seperti ini hah!.." Bentak Chen.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Chen… Maafkan aku. Ini sepenuhnya salahku… Kyungsoo hanya korban.." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memebelalak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun!. Kyungsoo!. Kenapa kalian diam saja!." Bentak Chen (lagi).

Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan mata .

Sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya antara bingung, frustasi dan kesal.

"Aku sudah menjawabmu CHEN!. Tidakkah kau mendengarkan perkataanku!." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun…" Chen memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya.

Matanya memandang intens ke mata Baekhyun.

"Minseok hyung menolakku. Dia tidak mau memperbaiki hubungan kami yang kandas setahun lalu!. Padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya!. Hiks…" Ucap Chen yang langsung membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka mulut mereka.

Sekali King of Troll tetaplah King of Troll.

"Tapi!." Kata Chen mengagetkan keduanya, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chen cepat sekali merubah mimic sekaligus nada bicaranya.

"Teganya kalian bermain cinta, disaat aku patah hati!. Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak setia kawan!. PERGI KALIAN BERDUA!..."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar ruang latihan.

"Ahahaha!. Omona!. Tak kusangka Chen itu benar-benar menyebalkan!." Ucap Baekhyun saat kakinya sudah menyentuh lantai koridor.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa disampingnya.

"Apa kau menyesal sudah mengenalku, Soo-ya?." Tanya Baekhyun serius.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Seharusnya iya."

"Ah!. Benar juga kata Chen, belum genap sehari aku mengenalmu, aku sudah berani melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Aku bukanlah sunbae yang baik. Seharusnya kau harus membenciku."

"Aku terlihat seperti namja murahan ya?." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, ia hampir bersuara ketika telinganya mendengar Kyungsoo sudah berkata mendahuluinya.

"Aku sudah mengenal hyung sejak jadi murid baru disini. Aku berusaha masuk klub music hanya untuk bertemu hyung. Tapi, tak sedikitpun hyung melihatku. Dan saat ada kesempatan trio dengan hyung dan Chen hyung, aku sangat bahagia.

Bisa melihat hyung dan bermain piano bersama, aku juga sangat bahagia.

Dan saat hyung membalas ciumanku, aku merasa ingin memberikan seluruhnya kepada hyung." Kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar dengan pipi bersemu merah. Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

Bodohnya dia, yang tak pernah sadar ada namja seperti Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun memeluk pundak Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya mempercepat langkah.

"Anggap saja aku bodoh karena tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ayo aku antar kamu pulang."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

Seperti mimpi.

Seolah Tinkerbelle bisa menjadi Wendy. Seolah Ariel bisa menjadi manusia dan hidup bersama sang pangeran.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingat.

"Tapi hyung… Bagaimana dengan Wendy-mu?. Kau masih mencintainya kan?." Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau boleh tau, siapakah dia?. Apa aku mengenalnya?."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lengannya memutar pundak Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Setelah aku melakukan 'itu' kepadamu… Apa kau masih bertanya siapa orang yang ku sukai, Soo-ya?."

Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar butuh penjelasan ekstra."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghimpitnya ditembok.

"Kalau ketahuan Chen hyung bagaimana?." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun benar-benar mendesaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita cari tempat yang sepi." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam hyung…"

"Bukankah, makin gelap makin asyik?."

Baekhyun menemukan tempat yang sepi dan nyaman di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua. Ada sedikit penerangan yang bisa membuat mereka melihat dalam gelap.

Kyungsoo bergidik.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sebelum menindih Kyungsoo dilantai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar desahan panjang dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Disusul dengan jeritan.

Desahan dari mulut keduanya, sampai nafas memburu yang saling bergulat.

Kepuasan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan keduanya.

Semoga saja, Chen tidak melihat ataupun mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**Peterpan**

.

.

.

Acara wisuda sudah selesai digelar. Trio BaekDoChen menyanyikan dua lagu sebagai pembuka dan penutup. Lagu pembuka mereka adalah lagu almamater sekolah, sedangkan lagu 'Almost Paradise' sebagai lagu penutupnya.

Lagu 'Peterpan' yang sempat mereka ciptakan tidak jadi mereka nyanyikan karena Chen selalu terbayang Minseok kalau mendengar lagu itu. Bahkan Chen mengancam akan mengatakan perbuatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di ruang latihan tempo dulu kepada para guru, kalau mereka bersikeras mau menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Mungkin, suatu saat akan ada kesempatan , menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Kyungsoo- pikir Baekhyun.

Dihadapan… Entahlah, bisa jadi fans mereka kan?.

Mereka akan membuat band, band yang terkenal. Dan lagu 'Peterpan' akan menjadi salah satu lagu di album mereka. Album yang akan terjual jutaan copy diseluruh dunia.

Bisa saja kan?.

Setiap orang tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya besok. Begitupun, Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah tau akan jadi apakah dia, setelah lulus SMA ini.

Mengenai Chen, bisa saja dia juga akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Minseok. Bisa saja, mereka juga satu Band dengan Baekhyun dan Kungsoo.

Semuanya bisa terjadi.

Begitu pula dengan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

**END.**

.

.

.

.

Suara2 Sampah

PLIS, JANGAN SAMPAI BAEKHYUN NIKAH SAMA DIO. PLIS!...

Baekhyun nikahnya ma gue aja :3

(Eh, bias elo siapa sih sebenarnya?. )

OFKROZ!. …..?

Baekhyun apa Dio ya?...

Galau ah!.

.

.

Mianhae, hadir dengan FF BaekSoo/BaekDo. Akhir2 ini lagi Sukaaaaaaaa banget ma Baekhyun!. Sampai PP pesbuk gue jadi monyong2 kayak baekhyun gitu.. HAHAHA.

(Itu mah, elu aja yang Alay.)

Untuk FF gue yang 'LIARS' (Semoga aja, ada yang baca, jadi tulis disini aja sekalian)

Mianhae… lagi ngadat.

Ini Chiery (Laptop gue) habis sakit. Lamaaa banget baru bisa. Dan setelah bisa pun, feeling gue ga dapet!.

Selain feeling KaiSoo atau ngga dapet. Feeling pas liat Drama Version pun nggak dapet!.

Semua prediksi gue kacau balau…

Bodohnya gue….

Yasudahlah…!.

**Thanks yang udah baca En yang udah ngeREVIEW…**

**Gue tau FF gue sangat ga mutu En bahasanya ga cerdas sama sekali. Maklum, lagi belajar. :3 (ALASAN.)**


End file.
